Three
Three is a number that appears to possess Magical properties, of which they are unknown, similar to the number seven. People Friendship Groups * Harry, Ron and Hermione are very close friends and are often referred to as The Golden Trio * Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood and Ginny Weasley stayed behind at Hogwarts during the 1997-1998 school year and reformed Dumbledore's Army * Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle are the main rivals of the Golden Trio and are members of families who have Death Eaters links * Hannah Abbott, Justin Finch-Fletchley and Ernest Macmillan are the Hufflepuff trio * Three members of the Marauders that remained loyal to the Order of the Phoenix - Remus Lupin, James Potter and Sirius Black Families * There are three members of the Dursley family - Petunia Dursley, Vernon Dursley and Dudley Dursley * There are three members of the Granger family - Mr Granger, Mrs Granger' and Hermione Granger * Arthur Weasley has two brothers * There are three members of the Malfoy family - Narcissa Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy and Draco Malfoy * There are three members of the Potter Family - James Potter, Lily Potter and Harry Potter * There are three members of the Tonks family - Andromeda Tonks, Ted Tonks and Nymphadora Tonks * There are three members of the Lupin family - Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks and Teddy Lupin * Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley had three children James Potter, Albus Potter and Lily Potter * There are three Black sisters - Andromeda Tonks, Bellatrix Lestrange and Narcissa Malfoy * There are three last surviving members of the House of Gaunt - Marvolo Gaunt, Morfin Gaunt, and Merope Gaunt * There are three brothers in the Tale of the Three Brothers = Other * There are three founders of Hogwarts who disagree with Salazar Slytherin on his views of Blood Purity - Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Ravenclaw. * There are three Chasers on a Quidditch team * There are three House-elves who are important to the story - Dobby, Winky and Kreacher Magical Objects and Spells * Ollivander uses three cores - Dragon Heartstring, Unicorn hair and Phoenix feather * There are three Unforgivable Curses - Killing Curse, Cruciatus Curse and Imperius Curse * There are three Deathly Hallows - Elder Wand, Resurrection Stone and Cloak of Invisibility Other * There are three organisations established during the Second Wizarding War - Death Eaters, Dumbledore's Army and Order of the Phoenix * There are three positions Severus Snape held during his time at Hogwarts - Potions Master, Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor and Headmaster. *Three blood types exist - Pure-blood, Half-blood, and Muggle-born. *Three times Severus Snape had visited the Shrieking Shack, and each time an unfortunate incident had happened to him. The first was in 1975, when Snape was convinced to go to the Shack by Sirius Black to investigate Remus Lupin's lycanthropy. The second time was in 1994, when Snape was disarmed and rendered unconscious. The last time was in 1998 when he was killed by Voldemort to claim mastery of the Elder Wand. pt-br:Três Category:Magic Category:Mathematics